Strawberry Smoothy tastes like you
by Crystil-Dieminds
Summary: When all he needed was a friend......he was there. That caramel haired beauty,skin sunkissed and damp with the rain. Sedia eyes met with black abysses, and that was all it took. Rated for Yaoi! LXLight Smexiness!
1. Chocolate

This is my first Deathnote Yaoi!! Woo hoo!!……I've really wanted to do one for like forever, but hadn't gotten around to it yet. Well I finally sat down and decided to take a shot at it. 

I personally think Light and L are like the cutest couple in the history of forever!! ) 

Anyway, please read and review!! )

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Deathnote…sadly, or any of it's characters._

_Which includes the incredibly sexy L…….TT!!_

It was a cold night. Chilly and rainy, just how L liked it. He would have it no other way…..

It was well passed 2:30 in the morning, but constant insomnia and thoughts that wouldn't seem to rest, made him long for a moonlight walk. His mind was in a haze…..and a slight depression. He was truly alone in this life. No parents, hardly anyone to call a friend even…..He sighed heavily as the fact came to his mind once again.

He sought out a lone bench on the old bridge on the far side of town and leaned back on it, letting his shoulders fall slightly.

He put his head on the back of the old wooden bench and let the rain pelt his face with it's fat droplets.

What was the point of being the worlds greatest detective….if there was no one to share your glory with? No one to talk about the cases with…so naturally he had become a shelled human. Telling his thoughts to no one and keeping his emotions in his pockets alone. He sighed and felt warm tears welling up in his tired eyes. It wasn't that he wanted to be sitting here, in the rain, all alone…..it was just the fact that there was nobody to sit with him. He felt the tears slide down his cheeks like warm rain drops and fall to his already wet shirt. The lamp lights were dim on the cobblestone street, bathing small portions of the road in their eerie glow. L leans his hands on his drawn up knees and whimpers to himself……what he wouldn't do for just one friend. A lover even? Anything to salvage his heart from having to walk this life alone……

Suddenly there is a splash nearby, The sound is obviously made by someone's foot making contact with an unsuspecting puddle, meaning that there is an intruder. L looked up quickly, his dampened hair slicking to his forehead and neck, his eyes narrowed and hollow, the black rings under them even darker than normal with the lack of sleep.

"Don't be alarmed….." Comes a whisper from the shadows.

L shifts uneasily for he cannot see his stalker yet, this sense of lost power makes him nervous.

"Who's there!!" He snaps his voice dry and cracking a bit, from the fact that he was only moments ago sobbing.

The intruder slowly stepped out of the shadow and bathed himself in the moon shine.

He bore caramel locks, and hazel eyes to match.

He had a long thin face, and skin so perfect you could eat off of it.

" Light….what are you doing here..?" L whispers as he sees that the intruder, is not an intruder at all. But rather his prime suspect and fellow investigator on the Kira case.

"Well, I could ask the same question of you L." Light says calmly sitting on the bench next to the hunched Ryuuzaki-san.

L tenses as the other human scoots a little closer to him and leans back into the boards of the bench.

"You know if you stay out here too long…you'll catch a cold, and you'll get sick Ryuuzaki." Light said never even glancing at L, just upward at the grey mixture of clouds and soupy sky.

L huffed out annoyed and clutched his knees tighter.

"So what….." L snapped.

Like light really cared if he got sick anyway……it was probably just his way of making cheap conversation.

"I wouldn't want to see you sick in bed Ryuuzaki…that would be terrible." Light answered calmly, completely ignoring L's hostility.

L just snorted and brushed his rain soaked bangs out of is eyes.

"Like you care." L said huffily resting his chin on his knees.

Light turned his head to get a good, long look at L and shook his head scornfully.

"You always think everyone is out to get you don't you?" Light whispered his face soft and comforting.

L chewed on his lower lip…and did not answer for a very long time. The silence weighed heavy in the air, thick as syrup mixed with honey. The sound of the rain falling consumed the two as they sat alone on the bridge. Not another soul dared wander the streets, not at this time of night, nor in this kind of rain. Most normal people were inside their warm homes, snuggled up in a cozy bed of sheets and pillows, resting to the sounds of the night. Most likely next to their lover and partner, L thought sadly. He would love to be one of those sane people, curled up in their soft beds, his hands entwined in a lovers hair, as their lips press softly against his neck in sleep. But he had no such lover to call his own…..no hair to entwine his fingers in, no one to share his bed with. And he would like to share it….in fact he longed to share it, he was not as stingy as he seemed…..it just seemed like nobody wanted to share it with him. L felt tears welling up in his eyes again.

Where did all these damn emotions come from!? He thought angry at himself more than anything else…..

"Everyone is out to get me…." L replied finally his voice shaking and so quiet, Light almost couldn't hear it.

Light suddenly sensed the sadness in the black haired man's voice and he tilted his head toward him concerned and worried.

"Ryuuzaki…are you ok?" Light whispered.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" L said softly looking up at the sky, letting the rain wash down his teary face.

Light frowned and scooted a little closer to the little creature like human beside him.

L's eyes were downcast on the cobblestone below him and he slowly wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

"What's wrong….."Light pushed, trying to help his friend in need.

L was a strange human, emotionless, cold, and unpredictable. To see him do something so very, unlike himself, like cry, was extremely unnerving. It made Light feel terrible inside….normally you feel sympathy when you see someone crying of course, it's only human nature. But to see L shed a tear…..it's made Light just want to break down and cry himself. The sight was so emotionally wracking t made him shiver.

"I'm alone Light Yagami…….I envy you to no extent I hope you know. You have a mother and a father, and even a sibling that love and care for you very much. Girls constantly lust after you. What does it feel like Light-kun…….to be wanted…….I want to know so badly it makes me ache inside………just to taste what you have" L whispered a bit ashamed at how foolish that had sounded. But it was the sound truth all the same…no matter how foolish sounding it was.

Light looked a bit taken aback as L spoke his heart out to him. You see, he hadn't really expected the stubborn detective to actually come out and tell him what was bothering him. Usually L refuses, or even just walks away from you when asked such questions……maybe he needed to talk. Needed to get some things off of his heavy chest.

"You aren't alone……." Light said before a flustered L interrupted him sharply.

"YES I AM!! Don't give me that bull-shit!! I have no one, no family, no friends, no lover!! There are some days that I wonder why I even try….." L said his voice cracking even worse than before.

Light looked at his friend sadly……

"I'm your friend Ryuuzaki-san." Light said getting even closer to the broken human beside him.

L looked at Light in shock at the comment and….Light continued to approach closer to the hunched raven haired boy. His body pressed against L's softly…..Light then leaned over , and wiped L's eyes with the back of one of his slender fingers. L continued to stare wide eyed at his other….Light slowly let his arm slip around L's waist pulling L to the teenage boy. L blinked stupidly, still in a state of shock, and he found…..he couldn't move his legs, or arms. He was frozen….like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a truck. Light slowly leaned his chin on L's slender shoulder and closed his caramel colored eyes to everything around him.

Suddenly….L felt warm inside. Cozy almost…….he could feel Light's body heat against him through his clothes and it warmed L right down to his core. He felt Light embracing him tighter, as if L were his little doll, just made to squeeze.

" Its ok Ryuuzaki……you aren't alone. I'm here………." Light whispered in L's ear, his voice mellow and soothing like coffee poured into his ear canal.

L sighed heavily…….and Light gently nuzzled his nose against L's exposed neck, just like a cat might rub against it's master.

L tensed a little…….he felt Light touching his stomach very openly now, his hand caressing little circles through the soaked material of his shirt. What was this…….was this………affection?

L bit his lip at the word…something he had never really known the meaning of wholly.

Light's wet locks tickled against L's now flushed skin. The more Light proceeded to touch and groom L like he was a little pet…the warmer he seemed to get.

"Light……"L whispered, but Light put his finger to his lip and shushed the boy before he could speak further.

"Shhhh….Ryuuzaki-san…..you say you want a friend, you already have one. But you also say….you want a lover…..do you want one now?" Light whispered his breath thin and gentle.

L's breath got caught up in his throat like a piece of food that was too big to swallow down……..

Ever since L had first seen Light, he had known there was something different about him.

A slight intelligence that matched to his own, and a sense of reasoning that agreed with L for the most part.

In a strange universe….in some ways Light was L's equal.

L had always found this intriguing and fascinating.

Just the fact that Light could somehow live up to his standards of the way he sees the world. Despite the fact that Light was indeed L's prime suspect, in which he thought to be the most infamous killer in present day-Kira.

But that aside…..Light was no sight for sore eyes.

A long thin figure, built for nothing less than utter grace and beauty.

Slender hands, and soft fingers from what L had felt of them….which wasn't much mind you.

Luscious, thin pink lips, and deep sepia eyes that were at most times narrowed into cat like slits.

A very pretty boy for his age……..and though L didn't want to admit it, this was true. Light was quite stunning.

Light's glistening pupils slowly raised to meet L's widened black hollows.

"Well…….do you?" Light pushed his question again, as if the only thing he wished for at the moment was a direct answer from the man he had his arms wrapped around.

L was a bit intimidated by the order for a reply…..Light's harsh gaze was boring straight through L's head and burning into him. But he wasn't sure exactly how to answer such a sudden subject………..his conscious loomed above his brow heavily.

If Light was Kira…..wouldn't that be becoming involved with a serial killer?

Light leaned into the shivering man beside him…..his porcelain lips nearing L's sensitive ear.

"I can give you what you want L…..I can give you everything you've ever wanted……..I can give you pleasure." Light hissed so silently, only L could here him.

L tensed at the slightly dirty whispering to his ear……….

Then Light slowly took the soft lobe into his parted lips, and nipped at it temptingly. L felt shivers explode down his spine like thousands of red ants, biting his skin…….making him itch for more.

"Everything I want……" L whispered dazedly, his eyes searching Light's face for any sign that this may be a dirty trick.

But as his glossy eyes swept across the smooth surface of the other boy's cheek….he found no such flaw.

Light ran his tongue up the rim of L's now burning ear.

"Everything….." Light whispered in reply.

"All you have to do is ask for it." Light added, as if egging the elder man on.

L felt his body shudder…..it knew what it wanted, and L couldn't ignore it much longer.

He gritted his teeth hard…then in one quick motion, he turned around on the bench, facing Light, and grabbed the front of Lights shirt in his fists harshly. L's face was not centimeters from Light's, and Light's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise. Half because he hadn't known L could move that fast, and half because others eyes were more intense than he had ever seen those eyes look before.

"I want to know what sex feels like." L said rather loudly, and very bluntly.

Light giggled at the sudden request.

" You rush things, my dear Ryuuzaki…….patience." Light breathed, gently blowing on L's eyelid.

The two were then silent…..and the rain continued to fall, making up for the silence between them.

L's eyes shook slightly as he raised them to look into his other's.

Light blinked slowly at L.

"Kiss me." L said his breath shallow and distant.

The corners of Lights mouth curled up into a sadistic little smile that reminded L slightly of something out of the nightmare before Christmas. L's request had not meant to sound demanding…….but he guessed now that it may have been just a little pushy……….

Light grabbed the strangely perched man and pulled him from his position and into his lap. L gasped as he was plopped

Between the others legs, he did his best not to loose his balance, which meant finding Light's thin shoulders to grasp…..


	2. Vanilla

Then suddenly………Light leaned in toward L.

L felt his heart skip a beat, his breathing stop, his eyes widen…………….and then Light's lips fell upon his, like a vulture to a carcass. The touch sent tingles through L's entire body, a body that had only moments ago been shivering from the cold, but was now so warm L's clothing was starting to make him uncomfortably hot.

L tilted his head slightly, pushing into the kiss with no regret and no fear……..and he felt Light smile against his hungry lips.

Light parted his petal soft lips ever so slightly, and his tongue slithered out like a slick, wet, snake. He brushed it along L's lips like a painter would as if asking L for permission inside, and L granted it to him ever so willingly. L's lips parted like a gate being opened and Light wasted no time with invading the fortress. L felt the warm slippery organ of his other slide against his own tongue and coaxing it to life. Their tongues entwined like two serpents, deeply locked within a tango of wits.

Light explored L's mouth diligently, making sure to feel every tooth, judge it's sharpness or dull nature. Run along every inch of L's warmly hollowed cheeks, taste the sweetness of L's fresh saliva on his tongue. L must have had some kind of strawberry sweet earlier, because Light suddenly got the slight taste of candy on his taste buds……..

L desperately needed to breath…..he pulled back from the most pleasurable kiss and gasped for air. But Light would not have this……he immediately went in to kiss L's neck, leaving the flesh warmer than before. L tensed as Light continued to tease the flushing skin……his lips giving way to tongue, his tongue giving way to teeth in which he used to leave playful nips and bites.

L sighed into the teens chest and Light sensed L's growing needs.

As light continued to tease at L's sensitive neck….he let his left hand wander like a lost traveler, up L's chest. His slim fingers came to L's small pink nipple, it's shape clearly visible through his soaked white t-shirt. He took the small part of his anatomy into his fingertips and pinched slightly. L gasped and Light felt him grip his shoulder……

Light smiled devilishly, and only continued.

He twisted and rolled it within his slender fingers, receiving heavy gasps and slight, almost moans from the boy in his lap.

He meanly teased one, then moved his spider like hand to tease the other, until both of L's nipples were perk and hard.

L leaned his neck back a little, as Light ran his tongue up it.

"Yesssss……." L hissed thickly.

Light snickered and slowly sucked on L's bottom lip, pulling, tugging….causing L to squirm a little.

Light growled softly into L's ear, making L moan slightly.

"Your so warm Ryuuzaki………" Light whispered gently kissing L's eyelid.

"Nnn." L muttered back his chest heaving.

Light slowly let his hand run down the length of L's slightly arched torso…….L felt his breath hitch.

It was not until now that L became aware of the precarious heat that had formed within his jeans. He bit his lip and breathed out heavily. Light's hand stopped at L's beltline and he caressed little circles with his index and pointer fingers.

Gently creating little designs in the water droplets on L's stomach. Light ran his tongue up the side of L's cheek, leaving it warm and wet, and leaving his body begging for more.

L became aware of the hardness in his jeans and he whimpered pitifully, but Light's fingers refused to go any farther than his pants beginning. What was taking him so long!? L thought impatiently.

Light's face was now also very flushed, but much calmer than L's…….

Light gently kissed L's nose and L groaned with anticipation as he felt Yagami's finger digging into his stomach every so slightly. His fingertips slip under his jeans, but only a little, only just enough to where he can feel the smallest of L's soft hairs against his finger pads. L groaned and closed his eyes……awaiting his finger to sink deeper into his tightened crotch……but they don't, they sit in wait like tiny predatory animals. L hates it……..his body is almost dying with lust and need……

"Yagami!! Please……..!" L gasped through shaking breaths.

Light looked up at his lovers distressed face and snickered meanly.

"Your much more impatient than I ever would have expected Ryuuzaki….it's very, very arousing……. " Light whispered licking L's collarbone.

L whimpered in Light's ear and shook slightly, his hands now fisted into Lights drenched shirt.

Then suddenly…..there was movement from Lights steady fingers. They slid downward even further…..only to find L wasn't wearing any underwear, there fore his fingers met with L's thick pubic hair instead.

"Heh heh heh…..going natural aren't we, hmm Ryuuzaki?" Light said his breath heavy in L's nostrils.

L sighed and squirmed a little, almost there just a little further and Light's warm fingers would meet with L's throbbing need.

L had forgotten he hadn't bothered with underwear today…..hmm, how convenient really.

L bucked against Light's body and Light smiled…..then let his fingers descend even further beneath L's jeans.

L yelped and hissed as Light fingers wrapped tightly around his engorged penis. Light leaned in closer to the panting L and licked his chin delicately, his fingers tightening quickly.

L writhed harshly and threw back his head, moaning loudly. The sight of the raven haired man breaking down into such a needing state, made Light want him even more…..it was not until then that he realized…..this would not do. Simple touching, no no……this would not be substantial at all.

"My apartment isn't far from here Ryuuzaki……….we should go there…..now." Light breathed in L's ear, his breath thick with demand.

L looked at Light, truthfully shocked at the offer……but all the same very pleased with it as well.

"Yes……" L whispered through heavy breaths, for Yagami's hand was still tightly wrapped around his bulbously swollen cock.

L jumped off of Light, his legs slightly weak, and Light followed. Light took hold of Ryuuzaki's hand, gripping it tightly and pulled L after him as he took off in a mad dash for the apartment. They made it all the way to the apartment complex elevator and both climbed in hurriedly. L looked at Light panting and huffing, his ebony bangs plastered to his forehead, and he began to giggle slightly. Light looked at his other and began giggling as well.

"That was fun….." L said beaming cutely.

"No….this is fun…." Light said grinning.

Light suddenly pounced on the slightly slouched man beside him, shoving him into the wall with a loud slam.

Ryuuzaki hit with a small "EEP!" and began laughing harder as Light kissed up and down his neck. L wrapped his arms around Light's waist and let his hand wander over the butt of his lovers slacks.

Light kissed L's chin and snickered.

"Naughty……" He whispered in L's ear hotly.

Light let his own fingers wander down L's flushing body, only to find his clothed erection jutting from his jeans. Light stroked it through the clothing and L hissed and jolted against Light's body.

" Oh yes!! YES!! Yagami, mmmmm!!" L sighed almost involuntarily.

Then suddenly there was a ding and the elevator doors opened. Both love drunk boys stopped dead.

A middle aged man entered, reading a newspaper, and then slowly looked up only to see the two boys entwined tightly around each other. Light let go of L and L looked shyly at the ground, pretty much hiding behind Light to hide his pulsing erection.

The man coughed and got on awkwardly. Light stared at the ceiling silently…..the ride seemed to take an eternity!! Suddenly Light felt L slip his hands into his back pockets and he smiled secretly. The elevator stopped on Light's floor and they both looked at each other then looked at the man…who was staring profusely. Light took L's hand and proceeded to exit the elevator, dragging L behind him. It was only then, as they exited that the man caught sight of L's protruding erection. He gasped as he watched them leave and L simply waved as the doors closed. Both boys began laughing hysterically and ran for the apartment door. Light unlocked it hurriedly and they both tumbled inside, where Light slammed it and locked it behind them. L pranced into the middle of the room giggling uncontrollably.

"Did you see the look on that guys face?" Light yelled turning around and chuckling.

L nodded and smiled.

"Yes…I did Light-kun..…!" L said smiling like a kitten at Light.

Light stalked toward his needing lover and grabbed him into his arms.

"I think he was just jealous….because your so big." Light purred into L's ear.

" Mmm……oh Yagami-kun…….talk dirty to me." L sighed as he gripped Light's shoulder in his fingertips.

"Oh yes my dear Ryuuzaki-san…….your just so big…..enormous….." Light hissed.

L moaned and felt his legs weakening……then suddenly his cock gave an impatient throb and he realized his current state……he had been in this predicament for a while…..how long could he possibly hold!?

"Yagami-kun!! I don't think I can hold much longer!!" He whined shaking slightly.

Light suddenly picked up the raven haired man into his arms and carried him over to the bed, letting him fall onto the mattress with a soft plunk. Light climbed onto L's quivering body, his hands sliding over the sheets like panther's paws, then he leaned in to lick and nip at L's neck, over his Adam's apple. The bed and sheets were immediately soaked with the boy's wet bodies, but neither seemed to mind much. Water droplets dripped from Light's wet strands of hair and ran over L's cheek.

Light torn at L's drenched shirt, opening each button quickly, then he ripped the wet clothing from L's body, throwing it onto the floor. L's chest was heaving dangerously, his well toned torso rising and falling in short little pants and huffs.

Light then clawed off his own shirt, revealing his own rain slicked chest. L licked his lips at the sight of his exposed lovers flesh.

L leaned up and attached his hot mouth to Light's left nipple caressing it gently with his tongue. Light yelped and slammed his hands into the bed for support. Light's hands quickly went down to his own beltline and he clumsily undid his button, following up by pulling down his fly, and relieving the tightening pressure forming in his pants. He unclothed himself fully, taking his boxer briefs off along with his dripping jeans. Light leaned over his beautiful little L, his penis swollen and throbbing just as much as L's. L saw Light's hard penis drip a tear of precum onto his leg and he whimpered.

Now that Light was undressed….all L could think of was getting unclothed himself!!

" Undress me Yagami-kun!!" L demanded loudly.

Light's eyes narrowed to slits and he smiled dastardly.

His tenderly shaking fingers slid down L's wet torso, and did him the much needed favor of relieving him of his jeans.

Light slowly tugged the baggy jeans down L's hips, and immediately his black pubic hair peeped out, followed by the appearance of his very large penis. In fact Light was indeed slightly surprised by L's size…….he would have never dreamt L could possibly harbor such a limb of manhood. It awakened slight jealousy in the younger teen, but he shrugged it off quickly…..this wasn't a contest of size.

L couldn't stand it any longer…..Light was far too slow pace for him to bear!! L suddenly wrapped his arms around Lights shoulders and roughly slammed the very surprised Light to the bottom. Light landed with a loud "Ugh!!" and he looked up at L with shocked eyes. L as Seme?? How much crazier could this get!?


	3. Strawberry

L just grinned and nibbled on Lights chest.

Then suddenly the engorged tip of L's erection rubbed against Light's own swollen dick. Light hissed at the contact and bucked his hips, rubbing the two heated shafts against each other. L threw back his head……it felt so utterly wonderful……….

L leaned his palms on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly, and rubbed his cock against Light's once more.

Light was practically screaming from the pleasurable friction and the heated motion.

L began rubbing faster, his cock begging for more, and the friction became slick as both members wept thick tears of warm

per-cum down each others side. L pressed his tip into Light's blood filled head and let himself tear Cream down Light's erection……the white fluids gently rolling down the sides. Light arched his back and moaned Horsley.

L wrapped his hand around his pulsating cock, gripping it harshly, with no respect for it's dangerous state……

He used his hand to supply more power…..rubbing his own need harder against Light's.

Light was gasping and hissing beneath L, his face flushed and breathless, body shaking slightly. L could feel the much need orgasm nipping at his heels……..

Suddenly L wrapped both his hands around both cocks, pushing them together in his grasp, squeezing them in unison.

"OHHH RYUUZAKI-SAN!! MORE!! MORE!!" Light begged his body writhing wildly.

L tightened his grip on the engorged glands, both his and his lovers and began pumping them harshly. He could tell Light was close……..but he wasn't done here, he would have to put off orgasm for just a tad bit longer.

Then suddenly he completely abandoned his grip and Light sat up quickly, panting and extremely flushed.

"R-R-Ryuuzaki…..why….why did you stop!!" Light panted out of breath and stills shaking.

"Patience…..remember?" L said cheekily.

Light groaned loudly and attempted to reach down and grab his own dick, to stroke himself off, L guessed.

But L quickly grabbed his hands, put them above his head and slammed light down onto the bed once more, trapping him like a wolf might do to his prey.

"L!! PLEASE!! OH GOD I'm SO CLOSE!!" Light yelled exasperatedly.

Suddenly L pinched the head of Light's swollen penis within his fingers. Light yelped and squirmed…..it hurt a little.

"I'll make you hold Light-kun…." L said breathing down Light's neck heavily.

Then suddenly L grabbed Light by the hips and turned him around, dragging Light's naked rump into the air meeting with L's kneeling position. Light leaned on his elbows, half his face buried in the wet sheets, his eyes half lidded, forehead sweaty.

"Ohhhh…..Ryuuzaki…..do me already!!" Light begged.

L smiled at the teens neediness, Light was always a very stubborn and strong figure…….L was going to fix that. He was going

to make little Yagami-kun his. All his. L lowered his face in-between Light shivering cheeks and slowly licked the puckered flesh around Light's opening. Light mewled pitifully and felt thick tears of pre-cum weeping down his clammy leg. L let his warm tongue dance around L's opening causing Light to tighten his muscles harshly. L leaned back…..a little string of saliva following his tongue from the place he had just lubricated. L then sucked diligently on his fingers, Light watching backward intently……and L slowly let the digits descended into his hot cheeks. L swirled them with his tongue, and then once he was sure they were nice and wet, he slowly took them from his mouth. L delicately pressed his index finger into Light's body and Light hissed loudly, half with pleasure half with pain. L let another finger sink into Lights warms body and he slowly split his fingers open…..stretching the pretty boy to insure he was ready for the bigger package. Light mewled and whimpered pitifully his body shaking and sputtering slightly as L rotated his fingers within him……..

"RYUUZAKI!! FUCK ME NOW!!" Light begged his cheeks flushed so badly it looked like he was wearing thick makeup, his eyes bedazzled and lashes heavily drooping over them.

"Oh Yagami…..beg some more…..I like it….." L whispered pushing farther into Light with his naughty fingers.

"MMPH!!…….please, oh please, PLEASE!!" Light said squirming slightly, and backing up on L's fingers, wanting them deeper inside him desperately.

"Again!! More Yagami-kun!!" L said lust drunk and needing.

"DO ME SO HARD RYUUZAKI-KUN!! FUCK ME SO ROUPH!!" Light pleaded lurching his back.

L couldn't stand it any longer….if he didn't watch it, he would come right here in the sheets!! L removed his fingers, getting a disappointed whine from the boy beneath him. Then he grabbed his enlarged, heated cock and pressed the head against Lights opening…….wetting it further as his cock leaked pre-cum onto the wrinkled flesh. Then with much effort and a good push……L's head forced it's way into Light's hungry body. Light yelled out in utter pleasure, mixed with extreme pain…….L was so big, Light was deathly afraid he might rip something on his journey inside!! There was a sick sucking noise as L's cum slick cock pushed in farther…..Light's body eating him up as if it were starving. The silken sides slid against L's engorged dick and he couldn't help but find himself shuddering with pleasure. Finally L found himself to be fully sheathed within Light's shaking body and Light was emitting muffled moans of pity and anguish. Light fisted his hands tightly and bucked his rump, shocking L and causing his eyes to widen.

"MOVE!!" Light demanded.

With this sense of permission to sexually tear Light apart…L began thrusting…….

Lights walls were slick against L's hard flesh, rubbing, massaging, and pleasing.

He plunged deeper with each thrust, becoming more confident and sure…….

Suddenly Light gave a loud yelp and a gasp, his back arched involuntarily….and L knew he had hit his prostate. L thrust into the same spot relentlessly, again, and again, and again. Light mewled and yelled loudly, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands fisting the sheets as if for dear life.

"AHHH!!"

"MPH"

"UNNN!!"

"UHHHHHH!!" Light yelled, huffing and panting as the sex drunken L continued to rip havoc upon Light's poor body.

L threw back his head and thrust his hips forward mindlessly.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS YAGAMI-KUN!! MHM!! OHHHH YOUR SO TIGHT!!" L yelled through heaving breaths, his voice thick with lust and power.

Light's breath was almost non existent and he squirmed violently beneath his torturer……….

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RYUUZAKIIIIII!!" Light screamed as his body went into harsh spasms, his hips thrusting back into L's buried cock.

And finally Light hit his peak. Light gave a distressed yell, and splurted his heavy load of thick, steamy, cum all over his own stomach………..Light pushed his forehead into the sheets gasping for air and shuttering harshly as he continued to ejaculate.

The thick fluids dripped off Light's flushed stomach and he heaved into the covers……his mouth open and his eyes half lidded slits. L felt his muscles tightening up into knots and he threw his body forward, pounding the already spent Light ruthlessly.

Light's walls tightened on the huge intruder, begging him to finish his business and withdraw his battle.

"YAGAMI-KUN!!" L yelled his breath raspy.

Then finally in a wave of much needed pleasure…..L exploded deep within Light's shivering body. L clutched Light's hip bones tightly and panted as he continued to release………

L pulled out of Light, cum soaked and already softening and Light collapsed forward huffing and panting, the remains of little tears in his eyes. L fell limply beside Light….and draped his arms around the teens slim stomach.

Light slowly began to catch his breath and he turned around to look at the weak L beside him.

"Now……you know what sex feels like don't you……" Light panted smiling passionately.

L smiled and kissed Light gently……

"Mhm, and I like it." L said snuggling into the damp, sex scented sheets.

Light smiled sleepily and nuzzled his nose into L's thick black locks, smelling the rain water still trapped within it's softness.

"We should do this again soon" L whispered cutely.

Light giggled and kissed L's nose.

"Sure…..but next time, I'm the Seme……because you, are and animal…I'm going to be feeling this in the morning." Light said closing his eyes slowly.

L nodded and blushed a little.

"Goodnight Yagami-kun." L whispered nipping Light's ear.

"Goodnight Ryuuzaki-san." Light whispered back lovingly.


End file.
